Hidden Reunion
by RaInBoWsKuLlDrOpS
Summary: Now that the war is over questions and truths start to arise but will the words take form and be set free? Much love, RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.


**Hey guys, I really can't believe that we are at this stage of the story. I know I say this a lot but given the fact that I have been working on this series since 2013 and the fact that we are onto the second off last story in this series. Yes you read that right; after this story we are on the last part of this series. Also I decided rather than put this into multiple chapters I decided to make this a one shot. I hope you enjoy the conclusion of our 'Hidden Promises' part of our series. Much love, RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo. **

* * *

It's over! I can't believe the fact that it is finally over; after all the risks and danger the war was over. Voldemort was dead; however this great defeat had its cost. Even though we had taken out a lot of death eaters and other followers to Voldemort however we had lost a lot of our own people in the war.

Many witches and wizards had died in explosions and duels with death eaters; however some of our losses had hit very close to him. Fred was one of the order that was killed in an explosion; Remus Lupin died in a duel with Antonin Dolohov and Tonks died in a duel with her aunt, Bellatrix. But fate was on our sides as Bellatrix died in a duel with Mrs Weasley. To be quite honest after what she did to me at Malfoy's Manor and how it made me feel pretending to be her – I was glad to see the back of her. I know that this wasn't my normal behaviour; but the war had toughened my resolve which I felt was very understandable.

* * *

Me, Harry and Ron had just left Professor Dumbledore's office after watching Harry repair his wand with the Elder wand; Ron was still in shock at the fact that Harry had soon destroyed the Elder Wand after this. However I could see why he had did this; anyone who had the Elder Wand was going to have a target on their back. And after everything Harry had been through throughout his life I could see why he just wanted to have a quiet life from now on.

As we started to make our way back to the others I let myself go into my own little world and my mind started to think about my parents. When things were settled I intended to follow them to Australia to recover their memory. My mind then wandered on to Cedric; yes we had both seen each other fighting but we never had the opportunity to talk yet. However every time that we had looked at each other and he had this blank expression on his face so I didn't know how things were between us.

"Mione" I heard a voice say which broke me out of my train of thought; when I looked to see who it was and I saw Cedric bloodied and bruised walking towards me.

"Yes Cedric" I replied meekly.

"Can we talk please?" he asked hopefully and we all fell into an awkward silence.

"Are you going to be ok Mione?" Ron asked finally breaking the silence.

"Yes Ron" I nodded not taking my eyes off Cedric. "Me and Cedric need to talk" I advised.

"Ok" I heard Ron reply. "I'm going to see my-" he started but stopped when an obvious lump formed in his throat. "Family" he quickly answered before looking sadly down to the ground.

"Ok" I nodded as my heart started to break for my best friend. "I'll be down in a little bit" I answered.

"Ok" Harry replied for them both and they quickly left without a backwards glance to give me and Cedric some privacy. Now that me and Cedric were about to let our feelings known I was very nervous; yes we both kind of knew where we stood at Shell Cottage - but this was before I abandoned him.

"Hi Cedric" I muttered.

"Hi Mione" he answered back before pursing his lips together.

"Look Cedric-" I started but stopped as I felt a lump start to build up in my throat.

"Yes?" He prompted.

"I'm sorry for leaving like I did" I apologised. "I-" I began again but stopped when a lump tighten in my throat.

"Let me guess-" he said. "You had to keep my safe" he added.

"Yes" he nodded. "And it worked to a degree" I said as my eyes looked over his bloody and bruised body.

"What do you mean?" He asked in confusion.

"Well your all bloody and bruised" I answered as I stepped in front of him.

"So are you" he replied.

"Yes" I nodded. "Main thing is that we are both alive and together now" I smiled happily. "We have a lot to discuss" I added as the lump continue to constrict in my throat.

"Yes we do" he nodded.

"You first" I said.

"Why me?" He questioned.

"You asked to speak to me" I stated. "I think that that is only fair" I advised.

"Yes" he agreed. "Let's sit down" he nodded over to the broken stone staircase on our right. I nodded at him before we both turned, walked up to the steps and sat down. I couldn't get over the fact that it was so awkward with him; but I knew that one way or another things were going to get sorted now.

"This is really awkward" he noted.

"Yes" I replied. "Just tell me what is on your mind" I said hoping to prompt him.

"Yeah" he said as he looked down. "I am annoyed at the way you left" he stated and I bite down on my bottom lip as I nodded. "But I can get over that" he said as he looked up at me and I noticed that something has changed in his eyes; I saw forgiveness. However I didn't want to get ahead of myself; me and Cedric needed to make sure that we both had got everything off our chests then make a decision where we go from there. "And I know that it was only a few days since we saw each other-" he continued. "And yes we were close at Bill and Fleur's" he said. "But things still seems up in the air" he finished.

"Yes they do" I confirmed. "I think we were both uncertain about how long this situation was going on for" I reminded him.

"Yeah" he nodded. "I don't want to assume-" he started.

"Yes?" I prompted.

"But does our promise still stand?" He asked nervously.

"Well-" I began as I started to feel my stomach start to sink and burn. "I thought that it did" I said and I watched as he bit down onto his bottom lip. "Cedric if you have changed your mind-" I started to offer but stopped when his eyes widened in shock.

"No!" He exclaimed cutting me off. "No I haven't" he urged. "I just wanted to make sure that we both felt the same" he clarified strongly.

"Well I have never stopped loving you Cedric; and I have always had the hope that we would always get back together" I confirmed.

"Me too" he smiled. "Hermione Grainger-" he started.

"Yes?" I nodded.

"Well you please be my girlfriend again?" He asked sincerely and I froze at this. I now fell into a new dilemma; I didn't want to restart my relationship with Cedric on lies but at the same time I didn't want to hurt him. So after quickly weighing up what to do I decided to tell him what happened between me and Ron; yes it was practically nothing but I didn't want arguments with Cedric at a later date about it.

"Mione I thought you wanted to get back together" he said as his face dropped into confusion.

"I did" I muttered and I watched as his face dropped into panic. "I do!" I quickly amended. "I just-" I began as I looked away from him.

"Yes?" He said hopefully.

"There is something that I want you to know-" I started as I looked back at him. "Before we get back together" I advised.

"Ok" he muttered. "Why do I not like the sound of this?" He asked slowly in confusion.

"Probably because you are not" I muttered as I pursed my lips together.

"I see" he noted. "What do you want to tell me?" He asked uncertainly.

"When we were in hiding something happened-" I started to explain. "Between me and" I continued before I gulped. I really didn't think there was never a good time to tell him this; and yes there was part of me telling me not to tell him now. But after the way Ron and Cedric acted a few days ago I wanted things to get better between the three of us. "And Ron" I admitted quickly before I could stop myself.

"What!" He exclaimed.

"Nothing too bad I promise" I urged.

"What happened?" He looked down at the floor.

"He kissed me" I admitted further.

"What!" He growled as he balled his fists up. I started to regret having this conversation in case he was about to just cause a scene and none needed this right now. Especially given the fact that we had just lost friends and family.

"Yes" I nodded again.

"You said he kissed you" he pressed.

"Yes" I repeated. "I didn't kiss him back" I advised. "His lips briefly touched mine and I pulled away" I explained.

"I see" he nodded as he pursed his lips together.

"If I'm honest things have been a bit awkward ever since" I explained.

"When did this happen?" He questioned.

"A while ago" I answered.

"Why didn't you say anything at Shell Cottage?" He asked.

"If I'm being completely honest-" I started.

"Yes?" He prompted.

"At the time I was just so caught up in spending time with you" I admitted and I watched as a small smile spread across his face. "And our plan to break into Gringotts" I admitted.

"What?" He exclaimed as his face dropped into shock. "That is what you were planning?" He stated after I hadn't answered him.

"Yes" I muttered.

"You weren't kidding when you said it was reckless" he laughed in shock.

"No" I replied. "Now maybe you can see why I couldn't take you with me" I stated.

"Yes" he answered. "However-" he began and he started to look nervous.

"Yes?" I urged.

"Will you-" he began again. "I mean" he added nervously. "Are you able to tell me what you have been getting up to?" He asked hopefully.

"Yes" I answered and I watched as his eyes started to fill with warmth. "But not now" I added. "Later?" I questioned.

"Later" he nodded and we both fell into silence. "Why did he kiss you?" He asked.

"I guess he was trying to comfort me" I shrugged.

"What do you mean?" He questioned causing me to sigh. I had hoped that I didn't have to mention how I reacted to the news of Cedric dying on the radio. But as I brought my kiss with Ron up; then I should have known that it was going to lead to this point.

"When I heard that you died on the radio I went into shock" I explained sadly as I looked down to the floor.

"Oh Mione" He said as he took both of my hands in his causing me to look back at him."I started having nightmares-" I added. "Of what happened before and new ones, about you dying" I finished as I heard my own voice break.

"Come here" he stated as he pulled me into a hug. "I hate to think of you like that" he said sadly over my shoulder. "I still don't think it was appropriate to kiss you though" he sighed.

"Me neither" I agreed as I pulled away and looked up at him. "But promise me something?" I begged.

"Yes" he nodded.

"Don't say anything to Ron" I pleaded.

"Why?" He asked in confusion.

"Cedric he has just lost his brother" I reminded him. "It was a stupid moment of madness on his part I would just like to forget about it" I advised and I watched as he stated at me for a few seconds.

"Ok" he nodded. "I agree" he smiled and I felt the burning in my stomach start to ebb away. "Do I get an answer to my question now?" He teased.

"Yes Cedric" I confirmed. "Yes I will be your girlfriend again" I said as a smile started to spread across my face. As I watched as my favourite crooked smile spread across his face I couldn't help but feel relieved. He then quickly pressed his lips against mine and I couldn't help but sigh against his lips as I cupped the right hand side of his face with my left hand. I couldn't help but note the relief and happiness that was evident in both of us due to how close we moved against each other. I let Cedric deepen the kiss and as he did this I felt his strong arms wrap around my waist and I smiled against his lips as our lips slowly continued to work in sync with each other.

When we pulled away we both had very happy faces spread across our faces; we then cuddled together in silence just revealing in the fact that we both had been able to get through this together. Yes I know that for the most part we were apart but it was our promise to each other that had bound us together, gave us hope in the dark times and brought us back together.

* * *

After we had cuddled for what felt like a perfect eternity we then walked back to the others hand in hand. I started to feel at ease about my situation with Cedric; yes we still had a long way to go and a lot of conversations ahead of us but I was more than confident that we were able to get through it. Heck! If we can get through what we had just gone through then we could get through anything.

* * *

Walking into the Main Hall was a sombre affair; when we walked in our fallen loved ones were lying in different places with their families around them mourning them. My eyes landed on Ron and my heart broke; Mrs Weasley and George was kneeling next to Fred as the rest of the family was huddled around them.

As we made our way over to them Cedric nodded to his mother and father who were currently helping making arrangements with Professor McGonagall. This reminded me again of my parents and I was eager to go and find them; but I knew this had to wait - for now.

When we stood next to Percy and Harry I watched as Ginny looked up and me and she meekly smiled. She then asked if we had got back together and I nodded at this and she smiled weakly at us again. I then looked at Cedric and I noticed that he was looking at Ron for a few seconds before he nodded to himself. And this told me that he was agreeing with our decision before - to not mention it to Ron and forget about our kids entirely.

It was at this point that Professor McGonagall asked for all of our attention which caused us all to go quiet. She then told us that we can say in the dorm rooms tonight; and that she was planning for us all to leave tomorrow. She then told us all that the bodies of our fallen loved ones was going to be dealt with my healers that are being sent by the Ministry before being put into caskets for their last journey home on the Hogwarts Express. She then told us that the healers were going to put our fallen loved ones in the nearby classrooms.

* * *

After having our meal with everyone in a disused classroom me and Cedric made the decision to go and see if our chamber was still intact; and if it was we were going to spend the night there.

Thankfully when we got there Cedric was able to open the chamber easily and there was no damage to it. So after we got undressed it didn't take very long for me and Cedric get lost in each other; and as we cuddled together after making love - I was still on cloud nine that I had been reunited with my soul mate.

* * *

**Hey guys, I don't think there is anything else to say apart from making you aware that the first chapter of the last part of our whole series 'Hidden No More' is getting posted shortly after this. See you on the flipside!**

**Much love,**

**RaInBoWsKuLlDrOpS**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**


End file.
